Power converters convert electrical energy at a first voltage to a second voltage. Buck converters receive an input voltage and create an output voltage that is lower than the input voltage. Boost converters, by contrast, receive an input voltage and create an output voltage that is higher than the input voltage. In some situations, input voltage may swing initially from being higher than the output voltage to being lower than the output voltage. For example, in automotive situations battery voltage may nominally be 12 Volts (V). During cranking of the engine, battery voltage may drop to about 4V, and after the engine is running and the alternator is charging battery voltage may be about 14V. Thus, circuits attempting to hold a constant voltage (e.g., 12V) for downstream devices, such as lighting circuits, may need to operate in buck mode at some points in time, and operate in boost mode at others points in time. Thus, a buck-boost converter may be used.